All grown up, or so they tell me
by yadeniky
Summary: So this is set in the future. When exactly? I have no idea. I wanted to try making a baby fic, so here we go! I can't honestly tell how this will turn out. I'll involve all the characters to the best of my abilities. S/N 3 P/H 3! E-the lone wolf?
1. Story Telling

AN: So this is set in the future. When exactly? I have no idea. Blame my brain at 2 am. I wanted to try making a baby fic, so here we go! I can't honestly tell how this will turn out, I'll let my right hemisphere take control of this one. I'll try to do my best and not disappoint. Again reviews are more than welcomed.

PS. Sophie is still called Sophie, regardless of that being her real name or not. [I vote for Alexandra or Samantha]

Words: 1,400

* * *

"Did you ever see yourself like _that?"_ asked the thief in a way too harsh voice.

"What do you mean Parker?" replied Sophie

"You know, like _that_. Married, pregnant, the whole nine yards."

"Oh," chuckled the 8 month old pregnant grifter "Yes and no. I always knew I wanted a family, but I guess I never saw myself pregnant."

"So, what's it like?" said Parker abruptly

"The pregnancy or marriage life?" replied the grifter looking at the young woman, then towards her husband that sat in the kitchen table pretending not to be listening in.

"All of it, I guess." the blonde shot back

"Well, marriage is hard," said Sophie wondering where Parker's question came from, "it's definitely something you don't rush into, it takes commitment, courage and – "

"- a whole lot of patience." interrupted the woman's husband walking to her, kissing the baby in her body.

"I was going to say love, but patience, patience is also a must." she said looking lovingly into his eyes. "Especially with this one." she finally added giving him a quick kiss.

Their loving looks made Parker feel like she was missing something. No, not something, _someone._

"What about pregnancy?" she redundantly asked.

"Pregnancy is a lot like marriage except it permanently unites two people with a child". Sophie said looking at the young woman still wondering where these questions were coming from.

"And cravings, lots and lots of cravings." said Nate rubbing his wife's belly.  
"Yeah that too" she said smiling.  
Parker was starting to doze off when Hardison and Eliot walked in. The way she was snapped back to reality told Sophie where the questions came from. She could feel the thief's hair pickle up. Parker noticed that Sophie was catching on; the thought of the future conversation between the two paralyzed her.

"Hey." said Hardison walking towards the three of them sitting on the couch. He sat next to his girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek. Parker didn't react right away. Her mind was definitely somewhere else.

"That's weird." Eliot thought to himself. He remembered when he found out that Parker and Hardison were finally an item.

[flashback]

"We have to talk" he said to the hacker in a stern voice. Alec's face went pale. All the blood in his body suddenly stopped flowing. "S-sure" he managed to mumble.

"I know you like her very much," said the hitter still in a strong voice "but sometimes things happen, and if you _hurt_ her…" he trailed off "Well, let's just say you don't want to mess with her."

"Eliot, I would never and I mean _never_ hurt her, you know that. Plus I would rather be dead before Parker was even close to being hurt. You know what scratch that, if something were to happen to her, I must already be dead."

Eliot heard the truthfulness in his voice and accepted what the geeky man said. He nodded and asked "Do Nate and Sophie know?"

The hacker looked like a dear in the headlights "Oh crap" he thought to himself. "Parker's supposed to tell Sophie, and Sophie's supposed to tell Nate" he answered. But the uncertainty of it all lingered in his mind.

[end of flash back]

Sophie let a vague smile when she saw how the thief reacted to the hacker's kiss. She couldn't help to flash back to when she found out about their official relationship.

[flashback]

Parker looked extra gleeful that day.

"Parker is everything ok?" she said.  
"Yeah!" answered the thief, smiling like if she had just done an impossible lift.  
"You look different" said the grifter trying to read the thief.

"Hardison, he um, he did this thing" said the young woman. The look on her face let Sophie know that whatever it was, it was a good thing.  
"What thing?" the grifter asked smiling back at Parker.  
"He, you know." she replied dreading actually having to say it.  
"No Parker, I don't." said Sophie starting to worry "Is everything ok between you two? Did he do something you didn't like?" her mind was running a thousand miles per hour trying to decipher what was going on. Even though the thief was smiling you could never be sure with her.

"Everything's better than ok, Soph. Everything's _perfect_." she let out a huge grin. "He um, asked to be my _friend_. Well, my boyfriend to be entirely true."

Sophie looked at her, it all made scenes now. She already knew how the situation played out, but decided to hear the girl tell the story. "And?" she gently asked.

Parker gave her a look that said "have you seriously not figured it out yet!"  
"Well, I told him yes. That's ok, right?"  
"If course it is!" the grifter smiled back.

"Hey Soph?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you tell Nate? I - _we_ don't know how to." Parker smiled at the word, _we,_ Hardison and Parker, finally we.  
The grifter smiled "Sure Parker."

She did it she told Nate. She too wasn't sure what to expect from him, but the "FINALLY!" he let out made her smile.

Nate walked towards the new couple sitting on the couch. He saw Hardison's arm around the happy thief. "So," he said making them readjust themselves in the couch, "I hear you're finally a couple."  
Hardison grinned as the man nodded in approval.

Soon after Eliot and Sophie came from the kitchen, where Eliot had made her a morning sickness remedy.  
"So, how'd you do it?" Eliot finally asked the hacker.  
"Yes," said Sophie, "how _did_ you ask her?"

The couple looked at each other. "Rock, paper, scissors?" Hardison asked, he knew he would lose, because Eliot had showed her his tells, but he wanted to spare her from the embarrassing feeling.  
She smiled. They played and she easily won.

"She wanted to beat the new security system I had been testing out," he started explaining, "I told her that I had designed this system to be unhackable and thief proof. I told her that I'd designed it after studying hours and hours of the best brake-ins ever; most of them hers, by the way. She still wanted to give it a go, so I hatched the plan." he said smiling, proud of what he did. "I went and programmed the vents to switch around. You remember what I told you about the uncommon vent system I had created –"  
"Yeah the one that switches around making it very painful to get out." added Parker.  
"Yeah, _that_ one." he said slightly hugging her, watching the bruises on her arms. "Sorry 'bout that" he whispered.

"Well it turns out that at one point the vents made a - very dreadful to figure out- pattern," Parker continued. "You had to know the programmer to figure it out, and well I think I know Hardison pretty well." She looked at the gleeful man, kissing him softly. "So I end up in this room that only had a box in the middle. Inside that box was a cereal box, and inside the cereal box was a hundred dollar bill that said 'Be my valentine?'"

"Awwww, you did this on Valentine's day?" cooed Sophie  
"Well, no." Hardison replied, "That was the original plan, but you know you can never really expect a plan to work out if she's not in on it."  
They all chuckled at the fact.

Return to Top

[end]

Sophie was snapped back to reality when she received a kick from the inside out. "Take it easy." she said to her baby.

"So did you find a name yet?" asked the hitter.

"We have some in mind." said the mastermind.

Sophie looked up at Parker who was now comfortable in Hardison's arms. "We're thinking: Parker if it's a girl." she said looking for the thief's consent,

The thief blushed at the thought of a baby named after her. She looked approvingly at the expectant mother who looked back at her letting her know _'We have to talk'._


	2. Memories

AN: So this chapter has been hanging around in my mind for a while, originally it was like 400 words or so. Since I'm trying to make he chapters on this story longer I couldn't post it yet. After a debate on whether to expand it at the beginning or the end, the beginning won. :) Also I want to thank you all for taking interest in this and my other stories, it really means a lot. Feel free to hit me with critiques and stuff.

Words: 982

PS. I'm starting classes soon so I won't be able to write as often :( I'll try my best to update soon. :D Without any further ado I leave you chapter two.

* * *

It hadn't been easy. It took years, long and hard years but they had finally made it to a point where they could finally admit their feelings. After a long and dysfunctional relationship they were ready to give it a final go.

"What happens if this doesn't work out?" Nate asked under his breath.

The woman looked at him wondering why he would start this new chapter with such a negative thought. "I haven't really thought of that… I'd like to think that it will work out. You just have to want it badly enough that you're willing to sacrifice anything for it."

"Everything" he stated.

She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"I would sacrifice anything and everything to make this work."

"Anything?" she asked coyly while her face slightly blushed.

He pretended she wasn't blushing, "Except the kids of course" he said motioning to the rest of the crew that where watching TV on the other room. Her smile matched his.

"Anything and everything but the kids… I agree." She stepped closer to him. She could feel his heart beat increasing along with hers. "Anything and everything" she whispered to his ear.

On the other room Eliot was quite aware of what was happening between the grifter and the mastermind. He chose to remain quiet; it was best not to alert Parker or Hardison, they deserved that space. He turned back and watched the other couple develop instead.

Parker was – as usual- incredibly close to Hardison, not that the young man minded. Hardison was trying to find something that would interest the thief "What about a movie?" he asked looking for her approval.

"Which one?"

"I think you might like 'Ocean's Eleven'" he said grinning. He knew for a fact the film would spark the thief's interests.

"Sure, I'll get the popcorn" she replied.

"Why don't you get comfortable and I'll get your popcorn" Eliot said quickly, since he wasn't sure how Nate and Sophie wanted them to find out of their relationship, he decided not to expose her to it. Before he entered the kitchen he casually cleared his throat and gave them time to gather their emotions.

"We're about to watch 'Ocean's Eleven', wanna watch?" he asked the duo. Without giving them a chance to answer he said in a whisper "If you're not gonna tell them, you should pretend a little better" pointing at their interlocking hands. The hitter smiled has he put the popcorn in the microwave.

"One just can't keep anything from you, can we?" said the grifter in an amused tone.

"I'm a lurker. I lurk. Therefore I know stuff" he said trying to hold back his laughter. The mastermind acknowledged the fact.

"A movie for Parker?" he asked.

"You know how Hardison is." The hitter replied.

Even though years had passed the grifter still remembered that fond memory almost every morning since she got pregnant. When asked about it she would always reply "That's when I knew everything would change for the better. That we would be together forever… the five of us."

This particular morning, however, something was different. Eliot has just received a text message that sends a worrisome expression to his face.

"Is everything ok?" wonders the grifter.

Like every morning for the last 8 months Eliot was making her a vitamin packed breakfast. He wanted to make sure that the baby was going to be born as healthy as possible. No one could quite explain why, but they all knew that kids were going to be taken care of if Eliot was around.

"Yeah, yeah" he replies in a hurried voice. As he sees the look the grifter shoots at him he stops dead at his tracks, looks at her with such an intense look that she feels him invading her soul. "Everything's fine Soph. Now finish your breakfast little - " he stopped. They still hadn't a name for the little creature growing inside her body. "the little tyke or tykette needs his or her nutrients. Don't ya?" he said caringly to the unborn child.

"Seems to agree with you" replied the expectant mother while holding her belly feeling the light kicks.

"Is he kicking you again?" said Nathan walking into the kitchen.

"I told you not to call our child a boy" she said nagging "there's a 50-50 chance here! If it ends up being a girl… you'll regret it later."

"You're right honey, I'm sorry." He said knowing better than to pick a fight with an 8 month old pregnant woman.

"It's not me you should be apologizing at" she remarked

"I'm sorry" he said to her belly giving it a light kiss.

"So what are you going to name him?"asked the hitter getting a scolding look from Sophie "I mean if it's a boy. You said if it was a girl you'll name her Parker, well what about a boy?"

They looked around, noticing the coast was clear she whispered "We're naming the baby Parker regardless of its sex. We just want to surprise her. The difference will be in the middle name. If it's a girl she'll be named Parker Olivia and if it's a boy Zane, Parker Zane. Don't you dare tell her!"

He laughed "Of course not." He walked to the living room checking the phone he had put on silence. _Two_ _new message_s read the screen. He opened the message to find a set or coordinates. He knew this was in Massachusetts "country side" he mumbled. The second one read _Need help__. _He looked at the first text he got: שלום_, _זר. (Hello, stranger)

No, it couldn't be… Raquel.


End file.
